


Conventionality Belongs to Yesterday

by kachie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Boys, Grease AU, Mild Angst, TIGHT jeans, definitely a dance, fakers, maybe a hand jive?, meet cute, no costumes, not really - Freeform, rebel with a cause, shameless use of song titles as chapter titles, sort of, summer lovin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachie/pseuds/kachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grease AU. . . sort of. Loosely inspired. Less poodle skirts, more polka dots. No greased lightning but um, Nino will probably say "Dude" a lot. Anyway. Adrien and "Ladybug" meet and spend a glorious summer before their last year of schooling. There's a bittersweet parting as the two doubt they will meet again. But surprise! Marientte is the new girl at Adrien's school. Great news, right? Eh, not so much. Because while over the summer Adrien is as sweet as can be, back at school Adrien is known as Chat Noir. And Chat? Well, he's kind of a brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conventionality Belongs to Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://ceejles.tumblr.com/post/147544254933/all-i-did-was-watch-grease-the-whole-week-heres by the amazing @ceejles
> 
> Definitely have a second chapter in the works. As for more? A strong maybe for now. Let me know if you want to see it. That always helps! ^_^

One: Summer Nights **  
**

     Adrien couldn't believe how fast the summer with his mother had flown by. They never really lasted all that long to begin with. Still, the two precious months spent in the peach colored house, nestled among a number of other homes in shades of pastel that cascaded the steep cliffs leading to the black sand beach, was time he wouldn’t trade for the world. He tossed his clothes halfheartedly into a well worn suitcase after launching the black cat napping inside towards the pillows sitting against the bed's headboard. He almost felt guilty about the growing unfolded pile amassing, but it wasn’t like they’d be worn again so really, why waste the time.

     "Sorry Plagg," he responded to the feline's disgruntled meow. "But I have to get this done now so I'll have time to see her again before I leave." Her being Ladybug. Or at least that was the name he had first called her. A name she liked so much she absolutely refused to give him her real one.

     Italian had never been his best language, but his mother had insisted on Positano, Italy for their summer holidays. This had been their fourth visit to the picturesque town and there was no sign of looking elsewhere. Whenever he had brought up any alternatives, his mother always responded with some John Steinbeck quote about a dream place that isn’t quite real. Regardless, she was hooked and Adrien just wanted to see her happy. So while she painted sweeping landscapes of the Mediterranean, Adrien was content to just laze about with his books, thankful for the time away.  

     At first, this year had been no different. Wake up, breakfast, read, attempt to train Plagg to walk on a leash, lunch after failing to do more than drag him across the floor, walk down to the beach for a swim and some people watching, dinner, and bed. It was a solid routine that Adrien had no qualms about sticking to until a week and a half in. And it was way more downtime than his usual schedule, which was fantastic. But then he saw her.

     While Positano was indeed picturesque, it was also the most vertically challenged town in the whole of Europe. It really wasn’t for the faint of heart unless you were in need of a serious calf workout. Adrien had just finished the long climb down to the beach when he spotted her. She obviously was a newcomer to the area as her feet were bare atop the scorching hot black rocks that bordered the water. The rocks weren’t so bad to walk on in the morning, but mid-afternoon? Burn city. Her red polka dotted bathing suit sent faint rivulets down her legs as she frantically hopped from foot to foot, panic-filled gaze eyeing the lone pair of red flip flops resting on the gritty sand that lay beyond the rocks. Apparently the heat became too much for her and she flounced back into the water, a deep pout evident even from where he was standing. She was adorable. Too cute for him to resist grabbing those flip flops and walking out to rescue her, offering his help in a very crude Italian. Her french response lightened his heart and his step. Adrien suddenly had a strong feeling that he would be breaking his routine.

     Following her finally exiting the water, a fast friendship formed stemming from the acknowledgement of seemingly being the only two french teens in the area. From then on they would meet after lunch, sometimes going for a hike, sometimes a swim. On rainy days, Ladybug would drag him to a local arcade where she would proceed to hand his ass to him on every game machine in the place. His pride took a massive hit but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind when she would launch into her little victory dance/wiggle after each win. They would find each other again after dinner each night to walk along the rocky sand. Each evening brought their hands closer and closer as their voices shared secret hopes and dreams. And last night, last night had been the best of all.

_“I’m serious!” She turned to face him, walking backwards down the beach, hands clasped behind her back. “Yo-yo. . . “ her bright blues eyes sparkled in the moonlight, “Master.”_

_“Master, huh?” He felt his smile widen, steps shortening as he leaned towards her. “You can walk the dog and everything?”_

_“Walk the dog??” Ladybug rolled those bluebell eyes. “Beginner move. I’m in the big leagues,” her own steps lengthened as he got closer, her teasing smile daring him to keep up. “There’s the Hour Glass, the Jade Whip,” her hands came forward, ticking off fingers as she spoke, “the Ladder Escape, the Giroscopic Fl-” her voice cut off in a high pitched squeal as her heel caught the edge of an errant large rock, her arms waving wildly as she fell back. Adrien found himself leaping forward. His arms latched around her small torso, twisting to land on his back. He winced as a particularly sharp rock dug into his lower back. Ladybug’s hands lightly gripped his shoulders, pushing up slightly to give him a sheepish smile._

_“You were saying? The Giroscopic?”_

_“Flop!” She exclaimed with a giggle, sliding off to his side. They then rolled towards each other, chins resting on their hands in a mirror image until Ladybug ruined it by shyly trailing a finger in the sand between them as theirs laughter faded away. “So. . . our last night, huh?”_

_“Yeah,” he softly replied. “Last night.”_

_They were quiet for a few minutes. And Adrien took those minutes to just take her in. The dark midnight of her hair, the sprinkle of light freckles decorating her cheeks, how soft her skin probably was. Skin. Her hand. Her hand still twisting around and around in the sand right in front of his eyes. Our last night. Why not? He slowly removed his left hand, cautiously inching it forward to meet her dancing fingers. All to soon, the digits met and their hands froze. His gaze lifted to meet hers. Was this ok? She was smiling. This was ok. His hand rotated to fully grasp hers. Her palm was as soft as he thought it would be. Warm, too,_

_“Hey, Ladybug?”_

_“Hmm?” She was so pretty. Inside and out. He had never connected with someone so quickly. As himself. Adrien Agreste. For once he could act as himself. No expectations. No judgements. Just them. Together. Was it normal to fall this fast?_

_“I-” he leaned in closer, hoping he wasn’t mistaking the gleam that shone in her eyes, “I-” She was coming closer. He felt her breath ghost across his lips. Sweet. So close. One inch more, and-_

     “And then it rained.” Adrien dropped his last shirt into the suitcase. “It rained,” he groaned, falling back onto the bed with his hands over his face. “Guess I just have bad luck, eh Plagg?” He glanced toward said cat. Plagg stared back unblinking before giving him a large yawn in response. “Helpful as always,” he rumpled the top of Plagg’s head affectionately quickly avoiding the coming swipe as he got to his feet. “Love you too, buddy.” And with that, Adrien left the room, calling a quick goodbye to his mother as he rushed down that stairs. It was one o’clock. Go time. One last goodbye.

     He rushed down the long stretch of steps leading down to the beach, already searching the landing for the petite object of his adoration. His footfalls caused small splashes of water to erupt from the puddles leftover from that morning’s rain. In his haste, he ended up skipping the last five steps, landing with an explosion of sand. He straightened, practically vibrating in excitement. This was his moment. He was ready. Let’s do this.   

     Fifteen minutes later found Adrien sitting on the lowest step, scuffing the sand with the toe of his orange sneaker. Maybe she just got caught up. A late lunch. She’d be here. She wouldn’t not come to say goodbye after last night. Especially after last night. He lasted another fifteen minutes before he decided pacing would be the optimal form of waiting. It was then that he saw it. A pink piece of paper trapped in the crack between the side of the bottom step and it’s post. He gave it a sharp tug, frowning as a large corner tore off. He pinched the edge of the ripped piece pulling gently but it wouldn’t come free. He sighed and plopped down onto the ground, smoothing what was leftover onto his lap.

_Dear Adrien,_

_I’m so sorry that you won’t find me waiting for you this afternoon. Please know that if it was up to me I would have been there. I would have been early!_

_Stop laughing. I do have the ability to be on time, you know._

_You just haven’t seen it because, well. . . vacation!_

_Anyway, I’m sorry. I wanted to see you one more time to just-_

_To just say goodbye. And to tell you that you made this one the  best summers I’ve ever had. And because this is a letter, I’ve decided to be gutsy and tell you what I’ve wanted to tell you since that first walk on the beach. So, you ready for my honesty? Brace yourself. Here goes. Lots of honesty. Coming at you.So much honesty. I honestly hope you’re prepared. Ha! I’m hilarious! And stalling. Alright, no more stalling._

_. . . wow, ok, so writing does not make this easier! Deep breath, here I go-_

_I like you, Adrien._

_There! I said it. Aren’t you proud of me?_

_I like your laugh. Your smile. And the way you took me all over Positano, showing me all the best spots that I would never have found if only because I’d still be stuck in the water. =P And the fact that you’ve never had apple pie! I know I said it was weird at the time, and don’t get me wrong, it is. I mean, who hasn’t had apple pie?? Crazy! But I like that you haven’t had apple pie because then it means there are things that I can show you. And I want to do that. I want to spend more time with you and show you things and eat pie and this just sucks because, well, because I have to leave and you have to leave and it just-_

_I like you, Adrien. And I’ll miss you so so much._

_< 3 Ladybug_

_P.s: Maybe it doesn’t have to suck as much. Here’s my e-mail: mar_

     The paper fell from limp fingers. He had just gotten the most amazing letter in his life and of course, OF COURSE, it tears at the most important - scratch that, second most important (she likes him!) part. A couple hours, broken tweezers, and three ripped fingernails later, Adrien gave up with a huff.The missing paper with the all important email address just would not budge. He sat back down in the sand, reading what he did have over once more. She liked him. She really liked him. And he liked her, too! But- but maybe. . . maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. Maybe it was. . for the best. After all, sure, she liked Adrien.  He gave a wry smile, his fingertip tracing the looping script of her signature. But Chat?  No way. 


End file.
